Hank
Hank is the Maple Mountain Ranger and Highway Patrol officer. He replaces Gremmie as closer in his debut, but then Professor Fitz took his place as closer. Flipdeck Info Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Butter * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sauce * Medium Burger * Onions * Medium Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pumpernickel Bun * Cheese * Chili * Onion * 3 Tomatoes * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (No other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** 3 Chocolate Acorns (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Harvest Tortellini (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (??? in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. Papa's Next Chefs 'Papa's Next Chefs 2013: ' He lost to Allan with Edna in the first round.(was the subtitute of Taylor) Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papa’s Pancakeria: Closer at Day 2 *Papa’s Wingeria: Comes at Day 1 after tutorial *Papa’s Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 Trivia *He, Captain Cori , Gremmie, Akari, Rico, Professor Fitz, Pinch Hitwell and Bertha are the only customers to be closers in only one game. *In Pancakeria, due to his closer status, his eyebrows are more angry than in future Gamerias. *Ironically, during Papa's Next Chefs 2012, he was not eligible because he was a patrol officer. However, he became eligible for 2013. **The major reason for this was for the lack of customers who didn't have a job. *In Cupcakeria, during Thanksgiving he dresses up as a pilgrim. Gallery File:Hank1.png|Hank before getting a star File:Closers_2.png|Hank and all the other closers in the parade File:48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Angry Hank Hank.PNG|Hank in 3rd place for Papas Next Chefs 2013 (Fizzo Division) Plate of blood.png|Hank wants blood hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG|Hank During Thanksgivin in Papa's Cupcakeria Angry Hank.jpg|Hank angry in Papa's Pancakeria while unenjoying his terrible monster breakfast. Mad Hank.jpg|Hank is not pleased. hankers.png|Hank dressing as a pilgrim officer. pilgrim hank.png|Hank at Thanksgiving Privacy hank.jpg|Hank playing it cool Thubshank.png|Hank thumbs up Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:People with facial hairs Category:Closers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:People with cars Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:People with hats Category:People with Ties Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa’s Pancakeria debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Dressed Up Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People who have an Occupation Category:People with belts Category:People that are skinny Category:H customers